Did You Miss Me?
by brightnewyorklights
Summary: Future!Fic. Years later, on the same day of the girls' reunion, a far too familiar person shows up at their door.


Hanna sat with her legs crossed on their leather sectional, reading Vogue. She winced at Caleb started walking down the stairs. She clutched at her swollen abdomen. "I'm gonna have to go out and- are you okay?" he rushed over to her.

"She does not wanna stop kicking today," said Hanna, sounding annoyed. Her husband's hand rested lightly on top of hers. "Did you hear back from the girls yet?"

"Shit, I forgot to call!" he said, storming out to his phone, making sure he did what Hanna told him to. The last time he did something wrong it wasn't pretty. He heard her let out a huff. He went to the kitchen, picking up her phone and bringing it to her. She

Ezra sat at their small dining table, reading a new book he had recently ordered. His beautiful wife came walking down the stairs, carrying their small daughter in her arms. She plopped down in the living room, making Ezra come in and join her. "Hey," he said, kissing her forehead before sitting down at her side.

"Hey," she replied back, smiling. He could tell she was tired. Light bags sag under her eyes. Ever since the baby had arrived they had switched which nights each one was "on duty." "What book is that?" she questioned, bouncing Becca in her arms to stop her from crying.

"Oh, it's a collection of Keats' poems," he said matter of factily. "Have you read him?"

"Oh, yeah!" she replied. "His letters are amazing too."

"Oh, really?" Before she could answer, Becca let out a tiny cry. Ezra gently took her out of his wife's arms, bouncing her lightly. "Hey, shh," he comforted. Her screams filled the house.

"She's been crying all night. I think we should take her to the doctor this week," Aria said worriedly.

"Will do," just then the phone rang. Aria got up to go get it, hoping that the ringing wouldn't bother Becca.

"Hello."

"Hey, Aria!" said Hanna on the other end.

"Hanna! Hey! How are you?"

"I'm good. This baby won't stop kicking. How's things over there?"

"You know, we're pretty good. All Becca does is cry, we're taking her to the doctor this week."

"Aw. Well listen, I'm having all the girls over and I was wondering if you could make it."

"Sure! That be great!" she exclaimed. Is it just us?"

"If you wanna bring Ezra that's fine. I think Toby's coming."

"Oh, cool. I guess I'll get a babysitter and we'll be over at?"

"Oh, 4 o'clock."

"Okay, well I guess we'll see you there,"she hung up, walking back out to her husband. Becca wasn't crying. "How'd you do that?"

"I don't know, she just stopped," he stood up. "Who was that?"

"It was Hanna inviting us to dinner tonight."

"Awesome! But what about Becca?"

"I'll probably end up dropping her with my mom."

Spencer woke to the smell of someone baking down stairs. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, throwing on one of Toby's oversized shirts. She got up, struggling to walk down the stairs because if her baby bump.

She saw her husband, standing at the stove, shirtless, cooking breakfast. His head turned, "Hey."She rubbed eye tiredly. "You okay?" hr asked again.

"I'm fine," she sat down at the table. "Did you check on Ava ?"

"She was asleep when I went up." The phone rang, making Spencer groan. "I'll get it," he said, kissing her on the forehead. "Hello."

"Toby?"

"Hanna?" he asked.

"Where's Spence?"

"Do you want to talk to her?"

"Uh, yeah," she sighed. He handed the phone to his wife.

"Hello,"

"Hey! How are you?"

She sighed,"Pretty good. You?"

"Ugh, this baby won't stop kicking!" and groaned.

"That sucks."

"Does yours do that?"

"Not really, I mean occasionally," she answered.

"Anyway, I'm having all the girls over and I was wondering if you could come."

"Sure! That be great. Can Toby come?"

"Oh yeah! Ezra and Caleb are gonna be there too."

"Okay, well I'll see you then!" she hung up, laying the phone on the table.

Hanna, Spencer and Aria all sat on the couch, laughing and catching up. Spencer looked around, "Where's Emily?"

"Oh, she said she would be late," answered Hanna. She winced laying back. "Ugh, stop!" she groaned.

"You okay?" asked Aria.

"This baby keeps kicking!" The door bell rang. "I'll get it!" exclaimed Hanna. She opened the door, greeted by Emily and Maya. "Hey, you guys!" she pulled Emily in for a hug.

After it Emily looked down. "You're huge!"

"Thanks, Em!" she replied, embracing her friend.

They all sat back down, telling stories and eating food for a few hours. It was getting dark outside, not that any of them cared. There was a knock on the door. Everyone went silent. "Who's that?" Spencer whispered. Hanna got up, tip toeing to the door, slowly opening it. Her eyes grew wide. "Who is it?" Emily whispered. Hanna stayed silent.

"Did you miss me?" said an all too familiar voice.


End file.
